


Burning (Kanin) Love For You

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mama Do, Mama Kim - Freeform, Mutual Pining, ano ba itong mga tinatag ko hayst, ewan ko ba guys, medyo, pero mas uhaw sa pagmamahal si jongin, smitten!jongin, videooke, when the mothers team up for their sons' love life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Minsan talaga nakakalimutan na natin ang mga mahahalagang bagay sa mundo, para lang sa minamahal natin.Parang si Jongin, nalimutan ang sinaing kakatitig kay Kyungsoo.





	Burning (Kanin) Love For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> MAGDIWANG ANG MGA WALANG SAWANG HINDI NANG-IWAN SA MGA BAKLANG ITO! LOL IS DIS A CELEBRATORY FIC loljk
> 
> tatawa na muna ako, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok tnx. habang kami ay nag-uusap some days ago, nalimutan niya ang kanyang sinaing. ito na ang promised work ko for you ate HAHA 
> 
> very real-life ang experience niya tapos biglang- ok shift tayo sa kaisoo- pwede tong kaisoo au!!! taba talaga ng utak netong taong to eh. hands down always!!!!! lodi petmalu pengeng fansign!!!!!
> 
> without further ado, basa na mga mamser mwaps

“ _What’s in your head, in your he-iihhye-ed, sombeh, sombeh, so-ombeh, eh-eh!”_

Maingay na naman ang mga kapitbahay nina Jongin sa labas. Kanina pang tanghali nagkakasiyahan ang mga iyon, at hapon na, malapit na ngang maghapunan ay hindi pa din sila tapos. Sigaw nga kanina ni Mang Badong, “Nagsisimula pa lang ang tunay na parteh!” mga bandang alas singko ‘yan.

Nabuburyo naman si Jongin dahil nanonood lang siya ng Wowowin, umalis kasi muna si Mama Kim at namili sa palengke ng pang-hapunan, malamang mamaya pang alas seis ‘yun babalik dahil mapapasabak na naman sa chikahan doon kila Aling Rosita. Sa totoo nga lang, mas matagal pa ang chika kaysa ‘yung aktwal na pamimili.

Kanina pa sumisigaw si Kuya Wil ng “PASOK KA NA!!!” habang pumipili ng players sa hephep hooray, at iritado na si Jongin dahil sigaw din ng sigaw ‘yung mga trying hard na player-wannabe. Kaya naman hininaan niya na lang ang volume at tumayo sa sofa para kumuha ng softdrinks sa ref (nagka-karinderya kasi si Mama Kim kaya may softdrinks, patagong kuha lang itong si Jongin dahil alam niyang papagalitan siya kapag nalaman), at saka dumungaw sa bintana.

Mataas ang pagkakatayo ng kanilang bahay kaya naman mula doon sa bintana ay tanaw na tanaw ang mga nagbi-bidyoke. Sa labas lang sila ng bahay nina Aling Edna at nag-iinuman habang kumakanta. Aliw na aliw pa si Jongin sa pagkanta ni Kuya Bhoogie (na suki ng sopas ni Mama Kim) nang maalala niyang kailangan na palang magsaing. Umalis siya saglit sa pwesto sa harap ng bintana at pumunta sa kusina, nagtakal ng bigas at saka ito hinugasan. Habang ginagawa niya ito ay nakikinig siya (at nakikikanta na din) sa mga tugtugin sa labas. Talaga nga naman itong si Aling Edna, kahit kailan Aegis pa din ang peyborit.

“Heto akooo-wooh, basang-basa sa ulan. Walang masisilungan, walang malalapitaaaAAn!” feel na feel pa ni Jongin ang pagbirit habang isinasalang na sa kalan ang kalderong pinagsasaingan. Hindi sila naka-rice cooker mga mars, ayaw ni Mama Kim, iba daw ang lasa ng kanin. Iba pa din ang thrill ng traditional mga bes.

Matapos ang gawain ay bumalik na si Jongin sa tapat ng bintana para dumungaw at libangin ang sarili. Hindi niya pa din ubos ang softdrinks kaya tinuloy niya na ang pag-inom.

Maya-maya pa ay nagkantahan na ang mga manginginom at asawa ng mga manginginom. Nangunguna pa si Mang Badong na ngayon ay may hawak na ng mic. “Happeh bertday pare! Happeh happeh bertday!” sumasayaw-sayaw pa ito. Hay nako, Mang Badong, kahit kailan ka talaga. “Tagay tayo diyan, madami pa ‘yan ‘wag kayong mahihiya!” akala mo naman siya ang may birthday at nagpa-inom, eh samantalang si Mang Oka ‘yun.

Pagkatapos ng kantahan ng happy birthday kay Mang Oka ay balik na ulit sa pagpili ng hugot playlist itong mga singers sa labas. Ang ingay ingay pa din ni Mang Badong. Pagkatapos ng ika-limang kanta ay tila may nakita si Mang Badong sa ‘di  kalayuan.

“Oy, Kyongso! Halika dito totoy at kumanta ka!”

Ay hala. Si _Kyungsoo!_

Si Kyungsoo na crush na crush na _crush_ ni Jongin. As in crush x 10 to the 21st power.

Kaya nga lang, hindi sila very _very_ close friends. Kumbaga, magkakilala lang. Magkakilala dahil katapat lang nila ng bahay ang pamilya ng mga Do, at mag-kumare ang mga nanay nila. Halos magdadalawang taon pa lang kasi sila doon sa Barangay 143 samantalang buong buhay ni Jongin doon na sila nakatira. Pero kahit na close ang mga mudra nila, hindi ibig sabihin noon ay dapat close na din ang mga junakis. ‘Di naman ganun every time, mga mars. Malas nga ni Jongin eh, kasi sana talaga siya na lang ‘yung nagdala ng adobo doon kila Kyungsoo dati noong bagong lipat pa lang sila. Ate niya na lang kasi ang napag-utusan dahil busy siya kakalaro ng mobile legends ng utusan siya ni Mama Kim.

( _“Jongin, dalhin mo ‘tong adobo doon sa tapat!”_

_“’Di pwede, Ma, naglalaro ako!”_

_“Dali na para makilala ka naman ng mga anak doon ni kumare!”_

_“Ma, ba’t pa nila ako kikilalanin? Si ate na lang po,”_

_“Joselito i-pause mo muna ‘yang laro mo, isa—“_

_“Walang pause ‘to Ma please si ate na lang poooo!”_

Mabuti naman at namagitan na ang ate niya bago pa man umabot ng tatlo ang bilang ni Mama Kim.)

Kaya ayan, nagsisisi na tuloy si Jongin. Sinayang niya ang golden opportunity dahil noong inabot daw ng ate niya ang tupperware, si Kyungsoo ang kumuha. Bongga pa ng description ni sis sa angking beauty and radiance ng bunso ng mga Do kaya naman lalong nainggit at nagsisi ang tukmol noon na si Jongin “Joselito” Kim.

Okay, balik tayo kay totoy—

Napalagok itong si Jongin ng kanyang softdrink— _pucha wait, ouch—_ at lalo pang dumungaw sa bintana. Mukhang naispot-an nitong si Mang Badong ang bunso ng mga Do diyan sa labas na ipinangangalandakan na naman ang kagandahan niya ( _haaaaayst, ganda niya talaga,_ napapabuntong-hininga na naman sa kilig itong si Jongin). Napakabait ng puso at budhi nitong crush niya, dahil kahit kailan ay hindi ito tumatanggi tuwing pinapakanta siya ng mga thunders diyan sa labas tuwing nagbi-bidyoke sila.

Mukha namang lumabas lang saglit itong si Kyungsoo mula sa kanilang bahay dahil nakasuot lang siya ng maluwag na pajama at t-shirt, pero hindi niya pa din tinanggihan si Mang Badong. Lumapit ito sa grupo ng mga nag-iinumang mga thunders at kinuha ang song book (nang nakangiti pa, jusko ang _cute_ ) saka pumili ng kakantahin. Nagpapalakpakan na may kasamang hiyawan naman ang mga tao sa kanya nang i-key ang kanyang kanta.

All eyes and ears naman itong si Jongin dahil hindi dapat pinapalampas ang ganitong klaseng world-class performance. Nag-aagree itong si Simon sa kanyang tabi.

Tumugtog ang intro ng _All I Ask_ ni Adele. Hindi pa nagsisimulang kumanta si Kyungsoo ay _it’s a yes for me_ na agad si Jongin. Oo, ganun ka-talented itong bebe labs niya. 4 yes-es at golden buzzer pa nga kung kinakailangan.

Bumanat na ng mga panimulang lyrics itong si Kyungsoo at naku po, nanlalambot na ang mga tuhod ng binatang spectator. Pakiramdam niya ay para sa kanya lang ang kantang iyon, kahit medyo ambisyoso ay hayaan na, libre lang ang mangarap. (Pero ‘yung lyrics talaga hindi sakto kay Jongin dahil hindi naman siya heartbroken, o iniwan o kung ano man. Hayaan niyo na.)

Kitang-kita ng 20-20 vision ni Jongin ang kunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo at pagsasalubong ng mga kilay nito dahil sa taas ng nota ng kanta, dahil pambabae naman talaga ang key noon, pero mahilig lang siguro talaga sa challenge itong si Kyungsoo. Nakatayo siya dahil mahirap ang bumirit kapag nakaupo, kailangan ng buwelo. Napapapikit pa ito habang kumakanta, at kahit malayo ay tanaw na tanaw ni Jongin ang magaganda nitong pilikmata na humahampas sa matatambok niyang pisngi habang siya ay pumipikit. Kayang-kayang gumawa ni Jongin ng tula tungkol sa paggalaw ng pilikmata ni Kyungsoo.

“Shet chorus na!” excited na excited na sinabi ni Jongin sa kanyang sarili. Sa sobrang dungaw niya sa bintana kulang na lang bumaba na siya at tumayo sa tabi ng binatang kumakanta.

_All I ask is if_

_This is my last night with you,_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend._

“Yes!” napa-fist pump pa siya dahil ang galing talaga ni crush. Sa sobrang galing, pinindot na ni Sarah ang pulang buton at _I want you!_

_Give me a memory I can use,_

_Take me by the hand while we do_

_What lovers do._

Wala pa ngang kalahati ang kanta ay hulog na hulog na si Jongin (sa bintana, malapit na) kay Kyungsoo. _Ganda talaga ng boses, akin ka na lang please._

_It matters how this ends,_

_‘Cause what if I never love again?_

Wooh! Napaka-smooth ng boses parang pwet ng baby! Ayan na, humarap na din si Lea.

Napapakapit na lang sa frame ng bintana itong si Jongin habang bumabanat ng lyrics si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya din mapigilan ang kanyang mga _dreamy sigh_ dahil grabe, ang sarap magmahal ng isang Kyungsoo Do. Cute, maganda, matalino, mabait na anak at kapatid, paboritong hijo ng mga thunders, at crush ng bayan. Wala ka ng hahanap-hanapin pa. Pero siyempre, hanggang tingin sa malayo at imahinasyon na muna ang binata. Hindi kasi siya maka-iskor dahil madalas na nakabantay ang kuya nito kahit pa may trabaho iyon, akala mo may uwak na taga-bantay, eh. Lahat nalalaman kahit hindi naman siya present sa venue. Kakaiba talaga.

Pagkatapos ng kanta ay nagpalakpakan na may kasamang hiyawan ulit ang mga thunders, humarap na din si Bamboo kaya tatlo na silang mag-aagawan kay Kyungsoo, at si Jongin naman ay mukhang sea lion sa sobrang palakpak sa performance ni Kyungsoo. Sakit na nga din ng pisngi niya sa sobrang ngiti.

At dahil paboritong hijo si Kyungsoo, pinilit siya ulit (ni Aling Edna naman) na kumanta pa. Pero sabi naman niya ay last na, baka kasi hinahanap na siya sa bahay. Tuwang-tuwa naman ang lahat kasama na si Jongin, dahil tunay na may boses ng anghel itong binatang ito. Hindi sapat ang more-than-4-minutes na kanta ni Kyungsoo kaya humihiyaw si Jongin sa isip niya ng _we want more!_ Taray parang concert lang.

Nag-key na siya ulit ng kanta at tumunog ang intro ng _Open Arms_ ng The Journey. Napapikit at mababang fist pump na naman si Jongin dahil, uy, Ariel Pineda mga ‘tol, napakaganda ng kantang ‘to.

Hindi lang halata pero music enthusiast din itong binatang Kim na ito. Simula kasi ng marinig niyang kumanta si Kyungsoo sa mga bidyoke diyan sa labas, eh natipuhan niya ang mga choice of music nito. Type niya talaga si Kyungsoo kaya automatic type niya din ang gusto nito (charot). Pero dahil nga doon, medyo lumawak ang mga genre ng music na pinapakinggan ni Jongin. Paano ba ‘yan, good influence na kaagad si Kyungsoo kahit hindi pa sila official friends (sana next time boyfriends na huhu). Hirap talaga kapag hanggang tanaw at titig ka lang sa labas ng bintana niyo, medyo hirap kasi mag-damoves itong manok natin, eh.

_Lying beside you, here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

Kinikilabutan na naman siya sa boses nito. Iba talaga ang effect ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

_Softly you whisper, you’re so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind?_

_We sailed on together,_

_We drifted apart,_

_And here you are by my side…_

Tutok na tutok siya sa mukha ng kumakantang binata, punung-puno ito ng emosyon at puso, na para bang walang ibang tao sa paligid kundi siya lang at ang kanyang sariling mundo. Ito namang si Jongin, hatak na hatak sa talento ni Kyungsoo. _Sobrang sarap pakinggan ng boses, malamang sobrang sarap din niya magmahal._ Walang konek pero sana _sila_ , next time meron na. Yiiiieeee, wink wonk. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng kanta ay napapasabay na din si Jongin, may kasama pa ngang _put your hands up in the air_ at feeling niya talaga nasa concert siya, lightstick na lang kulang mga mars. Mukhang relate naman ang mga thunders kay Jongin dahil may pahiyaw-hiyaw din ang ilan sa kanila at napapakanta din, kanina kasi hindi nila makapa ‘yung kanta ni Adele dahil pang-bagets, _can’t relate, hijo,_ parang ganon.

_So now I come to you,_

_With open arms._

_Nothing to hide,_

_Believe what I say_

Sa pagsisimula ng huling chorus ng kanta, tila ba nalimutan na ni Jongin ang lahat ng bagay sa paligid niya. Pati ang pagbukas ng gate nila, hindi niya narinig.

_So, here I am,_

_With open arms._

Binuksan ni Mama Kim ang pinto at napakunot ang noo sa naamoy. Si Jongin naman, napapa-yakap pa sa sarili habang sumasabay sa kanta.

_Hoping you’ll see_

_What your love means to me,_

“ ** _Joselito! ‘Yung sinaing mo!”_**

_Open arms…_

 

 

\--

 

 

 

At dahil sa sobrang pagpapantasya at feeling fan ni Jongin, naiwan niya ang kanyang pinakamamahal na sinaing. Ayan tuloy, sunog.

Galit na galit si Mama Kim sa kanya at hinampas-hampas siya ng unang sandatang nahugot mula sa mga pinamili nito—isang upo. Sa pwet, sa ulo, sa braso, likod—kahit saan siya abutan. Sino ba namang nanay ang hindi maiimbyerna kung halos maging uling na ang kaldero nila, buti na lang at matibay iyon at hindi basta-bastang nasusunog at nasisira.

Ito kasing si Jongin, nawili kakapakinig sa crush niya. Masyado kasi siyang nahatak sa mundo ni Kyungsoo at nalimutan niya na ang tunay na mundo—kung saan may sinaing pa nga pala siya. Eh ‘di ayan, nahataw pa tuloy siya ng dos por dos upo version ng nanay niya. Mabuti na lang talaga at hindi nagkaroon ng apoy o kung ano man bukod sa sunog nilang kanin (na magdurusa si Jongin na kainin huhu sad lyf).

“Ano ba kasing inaatupag mo at muntik mo ng masunog ‘tong bahay, ha?!” galit na sigaw ni Mama Kim sa kanyang unico hijo.

Nahihiya namang napakamot ng ulo si Jongin. “Sorry na, Ma, andiyan lang naman ako sa may bintana, eh. Nalimutan ko lang,” napayuko pa siya sa hiya. “Sorry na po, Mama.” Yikes. Mama ang tawag kapag may kasalanan, ha. Galing talaga nitong manok natin, eh ‘no? Alam na alam ang weakness ng mudra niya.

Napataas naman ng kilay ang kanyang nanay. “Hay nako kang bata ka! Sumasakit ang ulo ko sa’yo! Mabuti na lang talaga at dumating na ako kaagad, kung hindi ay naku po—!”

“’Di na po mauulit, sorry na Ma.”

“Aba’y dapat lang! At ano bang tinitignan mo diyan sa bintana at ‘di ka makaalis-alis—“

Naglalakad na si Mama Kim papunta sa bintana bago pa man siya matapos na magsalita. Sakto naman na pagkadungaw niya sa labas ay nakita niyang kumakaway na si Kyungsoo sa mga thunders na nag-iinuman at papasok na ito sa bahay nila. Sumigaw pa si Mang Badong (parang siya na ‘yung host) ng “napakatalentadong bata, galing kumanta!” sa mic bago tuluyang makapasok ang binata sa loob.

Ayun na nga, so alam na ni Mama Kim kung bakit. Mother knows best, ika nga nila. Parang mother knows everything, chukchakchenes.

Lumingon siya dahan-dahan sa direksyon ni Jongin (na hiyang-hiya na nakatayo sa likod niya, akmang pipigilan sana siyang tumingin sa bintana kanina) at ngumiti nang mapanloko. Tila ba pansamantalang nawala na ang galit sa kasalanan ng anak. “Jongin, anak, ‘wag ka na kasing torpe.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng nasabing binata. Lakas talaga ng pakiramdam ng mga nanay kahit kailan. “Eh, kasi po…” napayuko na lang ng konti si Jongin. “Hirap, Ma.” Malungkot niyang sambit.

“Anak, kung gusto mo paghihirapan mo. Walang hindi mahirap sa pag-ibig, tandaan mo ‘yan,” nilapitan siya ng kanyang nanay at niyakap ang matangkad niyang anak habang tinatapik-tapik ang likod. “At isa pa, gusto ko na ng mga apo. Tagal ng mga ate mo, eh.” Sabay tawa nito at bitaw kay Jongin, humahalakhak pa din na naglalakad papuntang kusina.

Si Jongin naman, ‘di alam kung anong ire-react. _Ma, ‘di nga ko makaporma, apo agad?!_

 

 

\--

 

 

“Mars, alam mo ba itong anak kong si Jongin, aba’y muntik ng masunog ang bahay kagabi!”

Hapon na at nasa tapat ng bahay ng mga Do si Mama Kim, kausap ang ilaw ng tahanan na si Mama Do. Binalik niya na kasi ang hiniram na plantsa nung isang araw dahil nakabili na siya ng bago kaninang umaga. Ngayon naman, dahil may oras pa naman ang dalawang ilaw ng tahanan para mag-usap saglit, hindi na nila palalampasin pa ang pagkakataon. Lalo na kung ang dalawa nilang anak ang pinag-uusapan.

“Ay buti naman at hindi lumaki, ano bang nangyari?” tanong ni Mama Do.

“Ito kasing si Kyungsoo, pinakanta daw diyan sa birthday ni Mang Oka,”

“Ah, oo nasabi niya nga.”

“Tapos, dahil alam mo naman itong anak ko, crush na crush ‘yang anak mo! Nagsaing lang at nakadungaw diyan sa bintana namin pinapanood siyang kumanta, nalimutan na ang kanin ayan tuloy, nasunog.”

Bakas naman sa mukha ni Mama Do ang pag-aalala dahil sa nangyari, at tuwa dahil ang mga anak talaga nila ay parang mga tanga minsan, hindi pa mag-aminan samantalang pareho naman silang interesado sa isa’t isa.

“Hay nako, mars. Hindi kikilos ‘yang dalawang ‘yan, kaya walang mangyayari! Ito ha, may naisip na ako.”

 

\--

 

“Congrats, pare!”

Present na naman si Mang Badong. May maliit na handaan kasi sa bahay ng mga Do at nag-arkila din si Mama Do ng videooke, naka-set up na iyon sa loob ng bahay.

Ayos din talaga itong dalawang nanay, ‘no. Naisip kasi ng nanay ni Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng maliit na handaan sa kanilang bahay bilang selebrasyon sa naging promotion sa trabaho ng kanyang asawa. Sakto at kahapon (araw na nag-usap sila ng nanay ni Jongin) iyon ibinalita ng asawa sa kanya, kaya naman mabilis siyang nakagawa ng dahilan. Wala namang kakaibang reaksyon ang dalawa niyang anak, at pumayag lang. Linggo naman at makakapag-stay sila sa bahay para kumain at mag-celebrate.

Ang plano ay imbitahan ang mga Kim sa bahay ng mga Do, pakantahin si Kyungsoo, at pagtabihin sila ni Jongin. Bahala na ang tadhana sa mga susunod na mangyayari. Game na game naman si Mama Kim sa gusto ng kanyang kumare, dahil alam niyang hindi kaya ng anak na hindi mag-react sa singing voice ng kanyang crush. Napakalambot niya talaga pagdating kay Kyungsoo.

“Uy, mars! Buti at napapunta mo ‘yang si Jongin, o hijo, kumusta?” pagkatapos makipagbeso sa kanyang kumare ay hinarap naman ni Mama Do si Jongin, na pilit na itinatago ang sarili sa likod ng kanyang ina. Talagang hindi effective dahil ang layo ng diperesensya ng height nilang dalawa at big boy talaga itong binatang ito, imposibleng makapagtago pa siya sa nanay niya.

Nagmano naman si Jongin at ngumiti. “Ayos lang po, tita. Congrats po pala kay tito.” Mahina niyang sagot. Pansin naman ng nanay niya na tila ba nahihiya at mailap itong anak niya kaya hinarap niya ito at tinapik sa braso.

“Jongin, anak, ‘wag ka ng mahiya sa tita mo! Sa susunod ay Mama na din ang tawag mo sa kanya, magiging biyenan mo din siya kaya ‘wag ka ng mahiya, okay?”

Pulang-pula naman si Jongin sa narinig. Napatingin siya sa nasabing ‘biyenan’ at nakita itong napakalaki ng ngiti at tila ba sumasang-ayon sa sinabi ng kumare. _Hala, pasado na sa pamilya, pero sa kanya hindi pa. Paatras ba talaga dapat?_ “Maaa!” mahina niyang reklamo sa ina. “Ano ka ba, baka po marinig ni Kyungsoo! Hindi ko pa nga po naliligawan, eh. Ikaw talaga, Ma.” Tumingin-tingin pa siya sa paligid para makumpirmang wala si Kyungsoo.

Umentra naman ang ina ng kanyang object of affection. “Ikaw talaga, ‘nak, totoo naman ang sinabi ng mama mo! ‘Wag kang mag-alala, ayos na ayos lang sakin ‘yun. O siya, halina kayo at kumain na muna!”

 

\--

 

Siguro ay mag-iisang oras na si Jongin doon sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa nababagot siya ah, pero wala na kasi siyang ibang mapagkaabalahan. Nakaupo lang siya sa malaking sofa nila at nagse-cellphone, habang ang nanay niya at nanay ni Kyungsoo ay nagchichikahan na sa kung saan mang lupalop. Ang tatay naman ni Kyungsoo, nandoon at nakikipagtagayan sa mga kumpare sa labas.

Ayaw niya din naman umuwi kahit diyan lang sa tapat ang bahay nila, mas boring kasi doon dahil wala ang tatlo niyang mga anak, pina-groom kasi ng ate niya at mamaya pa sila makakauwi. Kaya ito siya ngayon, sa bahay ni crush, nagse-cellphone habang napalilibutan ng mangilan-ngilang thunders at bagets na kumakanta sa nirentahang bidyoke.

Busy siya sa pagtitipa ng _lolol weakshit ka boi_ kay Sehun nang may umupo sa kanyang tabi sa gawing kanan, sa kabilang dulo ng sofa. Tumingala siya saglit at, _oh boi, ako yata ang weak._

Yes, mga mamser, it’s the One and Only, Kyungsoo Do.

Malamang, kasi bahay nila ‘yon. Gulat pa si Jongin.

Ang kaibahan nga lang this time ay masasaksihan ni Jongin kumanta si Kyungsoo in 1080p. High Definition ito mga mars, hindi lang sa physicalities, pati na ang boses. Wow mas matindi pa ‘to sa SVIP o ‘di kaya backstage pass sa concert. Jongin Kim cannot contain his feels!

Ibinaba niya lang ang cellphone at palihim na nagmasid sa bawat kilos ni Kyungsoo. Ipinasa na kasi sa kanya ang mic nung unang kumanta bago siya, kaya ngayon ay namimili na lang siya sa song book ng kakantahin.

Hindi nagtagal ay nai-key na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kanta at _omg, Jessa Zaragosa?_

Hindi na talaga maitatanggi ang hilig ni Kyungsoo sa mga piyesa na pambabae, at ‘yung mga medyo mahirap pang kantahin kapag sinubukan mong gayahin ‘yung singer. Pero relate si Jongin ha, kasi naman, _parang ‘di ko yata kaya._

Namamawis na ang kamay niya habang pinapanood niya si Kyungsoo na kumanta, gustong gusto niya na mag-react kagaya ng mga usual niyang moments, pero hindi pwede dito. Katabi niya lang kasi si crush (kahit na may at least 1 and a half foot na distansya but okay).

Buong duration ng song nakatitig lang siya kay Kyungsoo, ‘di niya maalis ang mangha at admirasyon sa binata. Lalo lang tumataba ang kanyang puso sa tuwing nasasaksihan niya ang walang kupas na talento nito. Kaya naman, lutang siyang nagsalita ng:

“Ang ganda. Ang ganda ng boses mo, pati ikaw.”

Yeah boi! 1 point kay Joselito, ang kanyang inner Mister Suave!

Siyempre naman at napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, namula ang matatambok nitong pisngi sa kanyang sinabi at sumambit ng mahinang, “salamat, ikaw din.” ‘Yon! Do you hear the wedding bells mga tsong?!

Mukhang tulala pa din ang manok natin at nagtitigan lang silang dalawa, hanggang sa mag-play na ang susunod na kanta ni Kyungsoo. Parang magic, na-break ang spell at bumalik sa mundong ibabaw si Jongin. Na-realize niya na _shet sinabi ko ba talaga ‘yon?!_ At di niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya kay Joselito para sa tulong.

Napangiti na lang siya ng pagkalaki-laki sa kanyang sarili habang bahagyang nakayuko, hindi maitago ang kilig. At naisip niyang, _okay, the cat is out of the bag, bakit hindi ko pa ituloy ang nasimulan?_

Medyo umusod siya papalapit sa kinauupuan ni Kyungsoo at sumasabay pa sa kanta nito, medyo mababa nga lang ang kanyang hand wave (shoulder-level version ng put your hands up in the air) pero nakangiti naman na siya at ganoon din si Kyungsoo. Mukhang ito na ang simula ng kanilang road to forever.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman ng dalawa, may dalawang nanay diyan sa tabi-tabi ang kanina pa nagmamasid sa mga anak nila. Akmang tatawag na ata sa mga kamag-anakan nila sa probinsiya para imbitahan sa kasal.

 

 

 

\--

_Bonus_

 

 

_Kung tayo ay matanda na,_

_Sana’y ‘di tayo magbago._

_Kailanman, nasaan ma’y ito ang_

_Pangarap ko._

_Makuha mo pa kayang,_

_Ako’y hagkan at yakapin, ooh_

_Hanggang pagtanda natin?_

_Nagtatanong lang sa’yo,_

_Ako pa kaya’y iibigin mo,_

_Kahit maputi na ang buhok ko?_

 

Naririnig na naman ni Jongin ang pinakapaborito niyang boses sa lahat. Ang anghel na boses ng kanyang asawa, na kahit kailan ay hindi niya pinagsasawaan.

Naglakad siya mula sa kusina papunta sa kanilang kwarto kung saan nanggagaling ang pinakamagandang boses sa balat ng lupa, at saka sumilip sa nakabukas na pinto. Naroon ang butihin niyang asawa na si Kyungsoo, nagtitiklop ng kanilang mga damit habang nakaupo sa lapag. Wala itong kamalay-malay na pinagmamasdan na siya ng kanyang asawa habang buong puso niyang kinakanta ang bawat liriko ng kanilang theme song, na sobrang nagpaiyak kay Jongin noong araw ng kanilang kasal tatlong taon na ang nakakalipas.

Hindi pa din nauubusan ng adorasyon si Jongin para sa asawa kahit ilang taon niya na itong pinagmamasdan. “Paiiyakin mo na naman ako, mahal.” Mahina niyang interapsyon sa kumakantang anghel. Napatigil naman si Kyungsoo sa pagkanta at tumingala sa kanya, abot tenga ang ngiti.

“Ewan ko ba sa’yo mahal at lagi kang naiiyak do’n.” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo. Ipinagpatuloy niya ang pagtitiklop habang humuhuni ng tono ng kanta.

Lalo lang namang lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin sa asawa. “Kapag ikaw ang kumakanta, naiiyak ako. Saka alam mo naman epekto sakin ng boses mo, ‘di ba? Minsan nanlalambot ako, minsan naman naninigas, depende sa sitwasyon—“

“Oh, tama na, alam ko na!”

Napatawa naman ang mag-asawa. Grabe lang, ang dating _so near yet so far_ nitong si Jongin na naging _so near so good_ at eventually ay naging _dating kapitbahay, ngayon magjowa na_ ay totoo nga namang maituturing na mga milestones sa buhay ni Jongin “Joselito” Kim. Tapos ito siya ngayon, asawa na ang noo’y pinapangarap niya lang sa bintana nila habang nanonood ng Wowowin.

“Mahal, baka sa kakatitig mo diyan eh masunog na naman ang sinaing mo ha.” Paalala ni Kyungsoo habang bumubungisngis pa sa asawa.

Pabiro namang inirolyo ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata. “Naka-rice cooker tayo, mahal.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao mas maiksi ito kaysa sa mga nauna kong gawa, pero anyway, spur of the moment prompt lang naman ito kaya hindi extensive hehe PERO AT LEAST HUH charot tapos original plan ko doon sa ending sana jontis si ksoo KASI I DIG THAT kaya nga lang its not everyone's cup of tea pero soon mawawalan na ko ng pake at isusulat ko ang isang buntis kyungsoo fic dahil YON ANG PINAKA DABEST NA FIC SA LAHAT. i live for dat ok
> 
> thank u as always, ate milla, sa inspirasyon! sana napasaya kita :--))) PUT UR HANDS UP IN THE AIR YEEHAW (i got the right amount of good moodsssszxs para matapos ito 2nyt ehehe)
> 
> also nagbabalak ako ng isang multi-chaptered fic pero ewan ko ha college is a bitch mukhang hindi ko maisisingit, also, LRT serye kasi nirequest nung isang bakla jan sa tabi tabi (ehem) pero titignan natin ulit kasi nga wala akong time management lol. still, one fic on the way! history au para sa mga history nerds!


End file.
